Unlikely change
by myownperson5543
Summary: When Bella gets kidnaped after the Cullen's leave for a second time and the kidnapper calles them how do they react? What do they do when they find out that Bella will never be the same when and if they do get her back? ExB. Flames welcomed. R
1. Chapter 1

i don't own twilight our any of its characters.

this is my second story for twilight and i don't know if you'll like it but whatever i do and that's all that matters.

this is set place after Edward leaves Bella for the second time. enjoy R&R.

* * *

Chapter One: The Call

Bella had been missing for over a month now and my family had finally convinced me that it was for the best that she was gone

Bella had been missing for over a month now and my family had finally convinced me that it was for the best that she was gone. I still refuse to believe she was gone. I could feel that she was still here. Like she was still with me not physically but spiritually. Not that I have a soul but she does she always will.

We all walked into the gloomy house. Even Rosalie was sad about losing Bella. I think she actually started to like her before we left.

'_Looks like we have a message.'_Carlisle thoughts came to me then. I had become really good at blocking thoughts since the day we left _her._

He then walked over and pressed the play button. I was prepared to ignore what ever was said but I still half listened.

"Hello Cullen's. It's been a while hasn't it. I hope you miss me I know I miss you. I have a friend of your's here." That voice it sounded so familiar. Then it clicked it was Victoria.

"What are you doing let me go I didn't do anything. Please let me go. I have to let my parents know I'm okay. Please." That wasn't Victoria but I immediately recognized the tear-filled voice. It was my angle. My beautiful angle. Bella.

"Shh. Hun its okay. Here, say hi to the Cullen's." Victoria.

"Please help me! Please get me out of here!" Bella screamed into the phone. All the family was gathered around the phone now. All of us wide eyed.

"I said to say hi not to beg. You really are pathetic." She was talking t Bella not the phone but we still herd her. "Well until next time. Stay well and check your mail!"

There was a loud sob and an evil chuckle before the line went dead. Everyone's eyes shifted from the phone to see my expression. I was in rage but I also felt guilt for leaving Bella alone to deal with that psycho bitch and even more pain from hearing her cry like that.

I opened my mouth to say something when the door bell rang. Alice bolted for the door as everyone tried to calm down from the shock we just went through at the sound of the high pitched _DONG_.

Alice then came back with a box in her hand. she looked at me and said, "It's addressed to you."

I opend the package and saw a letter. Slowly I turned it over and slowly opened the flap.


	2. so strong

Previously:

Previously:

_I opened the package and saw a letter. Slowly I turned it over and slowly opened the flap._

As soon as it was opened I smelt the most beautiful smell I had ever smelt. It was so beautiful that it made me want to eat the letter. But I refrained. I slowly took it out and found out why it smelt so good. It was written in blood. But not any blood it was her blood.

_Dear Edward,_

_Don't be too made at my choice of ink I just couldn't resist. It's to funny isn't it. Well it is from where I am. Well I assume you got my call. So sorry for the way Bella kept crying I got her to stop after the call ended but it didn't last to long. I really want to kill her right now but I need to torture you so more first until you both are begging me to end her life then maybe just maybe I'll end it then. Or maybe I could just change her then kill her after the pain stops. _

_Well the reason I'm writing this is to tell you to turn on your TV. And turn it to channel sixty-one. Then you can see your precious baby call this number after the TV. is set up._

_Love,_

_Victoria_

I dropped the letter and ran into the TV room grabbed the remote and changer the channel to channel to channel sixty-one. After my family had read the letter they too joined me in the living room. The screen was black and I quickly dialed the number after two rings the phone answered.

"Okay the TV's on now what." There was a chuckle and then the line died. I turned balk to the TV when I herd cries coming from it.

What I saw made me want to puck. There was Bella she was wearing a white strapless dress that had red flowers on her bust and fanned out around her it also had red flowers going up its side. Her wrist was chained to the wall above her head by her right wrist she had a red rose corsage on her left wrist that wasn't chained to the wall. She was slumped on the ground and covered in dirt.

She had her face in her hand as she cried. Her hair was in soft curls all around her. She was so clean yet so dirty. I don't think she realized that there was a camera in the room.

The room she was in had white pads on the wall and it looked like one of those mental hospital rooms.

The door creaked open and Bella's head snapped up to look at the intruder. It was Victoria.

"Why are you keeping me here? I wasn't the one that took your mate from you and Edward already half-way killed me when he left. Please let me go I won't tell anyone about you please just let me go." She whispered the last part and I felt my hart break as she spoke. "They all killed me when they left isn't that enough."

"He told you he loved you didn't he? He said he would never leave, right? They all said they loved you. But I guesses they don't love you enough to come and find you, hec they don't even love you enough to stay with you and they knew that I was still after you. We even called them." Bella got this strange look on her face it was a mix of anger, hurt, and sadness.

"Don't talk about them like you know them! If they knew were I was I believe they would come………. they would……. they would………… they would." She started rocking back and fort saying that over and over again in a whisper.

Alice, Rosalie, and Esme turned away from the TV and cried into there lovers chest. Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle didn't look away though as Victoria walked over to her and lifted her head up but pulling her hair.

She pulled so hard that it mad Bella cry out in pain.

"Are you still so trusting of them after they left you? It's so sad to watch you have false hopes of those who betrayed you. How do you know that they would come even if they did know where you were? You don't even know were you are?" Bella smirked as tears ran down her cheeks. It was so hard to watch yet I couldn't look away. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING!!"

"Because you just told me that they don't know where I am so they can't come get me. And maybe its better that they don't know maybe I should just accept that you're going to kill me. But I'm smiling because I still love them and I still have hope no matter how small it is I still have hope." Victoria slapped Bella that blood came out of her mouth. But she just spit it at Victoria. I was so proud of her. She had so much courage.


	3. Especially an angle

Previously:

Previously:

"_Because you just told me that they don't know where I am so they can't come get me. And maybe its better that they don't know maybe I should just accept that you're going to kill me. But I'm smiling because I still love them and I still have hope no matter how small it is I still have hope." Victoria slapped Bella that blood came out of her mouth. But she just spit it at Victoria. I was so proud of her. She had so much courage._

For the next few day's no one left the living room as we watched Bella get abused physically and mentally.

When Victoria wasn't hitting poor Bella she was telling her about how we left her to deal with this mess by herself and about how we didn't care about her anymore. She would also tell Bella that she disserved this for taking away James.

I could tell that Bella was at her breaking point and soon she would be asking Victoria to just get it over with but she was still trying to stay strong.

"How can you still smile when they friken left you!? They just up and left! AGAIN! They didn't even say good-bye! So stop smiling!" Bella had started to smile for reasons unknown to anyone.

"You don't understand do you? They had to have left for a reason. But I'm smiling because I'm remembering my mom and dad. There smiling faces and how they love me. You don't know what it's like to be loved for who you are instead of what you can do." Victoria walked over to Bella in a huff and slammed her head into the white wall.

She let out a soft grunt of pain and Victoria let her go. She sighed and slid down the wall leaving a trail of blood behind. She fell slowly and once she was on the ground she started to smile again.

"Can you hear it Victoria? Can you hear them talking to me?" she lost it she's finally lost it. What is she talking about no one was talking.

"She can't go to sleep if she goes to sleep she might not wake up." Carlisle said franticly.

"Are you ready everyone the big finish?" Victoria bent over Bella and blocked her from view. After about a minute she moved away from Bella and you could see blood coming out of her neck.

Everything was quiet for a while then Bella took in a sharp breath and started to scream. Her screams echoed out of the speakers so loud that everyone had to cover there ears.

"PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!!" She started to scratch at her neck with her free hand so it started to bleed more. Her screams echoed through out the house.

Unable to take it anymore Esme left the room her hand over her mouth. She dry sobbed like all the other girls. Carlisle followed her out. If I could puck I would. No one should have to go through any of this. Especially an angle.


	4. where am i?

Sorry about the spelling mistakes in the last chapter thank you for pointing them out for me. I kinda rushed when I wrote it so I didn't re-read it. Again sorry.

I own nothing

* * *

Previously:

_Unable to take it anymore Esme left the room her hand over her mouth. She dry sobbed like all the other girls. Carlisle followed her out. If I could puke I would. No one should have to go through any of this. Especially an angel._

During the second day of her transformation the camera screen died. So now we could only hear what was going on.

Finally the screaming stopped and was replaced by whimpering.

There was a sound of a door opening then closing. "So it's finally over. Good your screaming was getting on my nerves. Are you ready to die now?"

What Victoria said infuriated me. How dare she talk to my Bella about killing her. I felt like I had to do something. Like I had to save her. But I couldn't as much as I wanted to I didn't know where she was.

It pained me that I couldn't save her but I could listen to her die.

"I don't want to die. You my have taken my life but I still have my spirit." Bella's voice had changed. It sounded higher pitched but not ear splittingly so, and more seductive. "There are still people I have to say good-bye to."

Then there was the sound of a chain breaking, then the broken links clattering to the floor. Thunder like sounds came from the speakers and I could only assume that it was Bella running into Victoria.

Again and again the thunder sounded until there was the sickening sound of some thing or someone being ripped apart. Praying with all me heart that it wasn't Bella a scream that I didn't recognize filled the air.

Then the sound of burning wood as it crackled followed.

"Is she dead?" Alice whispered in shock and knew she was talking about Victoria.

"I don't know." Emmett replied.

"It wasn't Bella that screamed." Rosalie said hopefully.

"But what if she got herself hurt when they were fighting." Esme put in concerned.

"Don't you think if Victoria was the one that killed Bella she would call us?" Carlisle was looking at me concerned as I just stared at the TV waiting for more sound to come from it.

"Alice do you see anything?" Jasper asked. My head snapped towards Alice as she got a distant look on her face. I opened my mind to find out what saw.

All that she got was black. I was about to pull out when I herd a small "Hello?" it was the voice I had herd coming from the speakers on the TV before the fight.

"Bella? Is that you?" Alice thoughts though exited where confused. I was confused to. Why could Alice talk to Bella trough her mind while looking at her future?

"Where am I?"


	5. looking for her

Previously:

I'm sooo happy I decided to update again tonight thank you all for your reviews!! Well here you go let me know what you think. My brother's girlfriend wants me to ask you guy's what your favorite song is for this things she's doing for my bro's b-day so……yah!!

I own nothing

Previously:

"_Bella? Is that you?" Alice thoughts though exited where confused. I was confused to. Why could Alice talk to Bella trough her mind while looking at her future?_

"_Where am I?"_

Then she was gone and the black that Alice saw was now gone and her thoughts tripped over each other. _'OMG!! Why was Bella talking to me in my head?! Is this her power!? Does this mean she's okay?!' _

Everyone was looking at Alice waiting for her to tell them what she had seen. I blocked all there thoughts and focused back on the TV.

Alice told the family what had happened in extreme detail. As they discussed what had happened the screen came back to life.

"Look the TV's back on!" I shouted and the talk immediately stopped and all eyes were on the TV again.

The room was empty, the door opened, and a small fire that was almost out was in the middle of the room. I looked at the wall Bella had been chained to and saw that it looked like someone had punched it in even though it was made out of cement, and the broken pieces of the said wall lied around the room. All the walled had dents in them but the wall she had been chained to was the worst.

"Where the hec did she go!?" Emmett shouted as he shot up from where he sat.

"Emmett sit down if we knew where she was we would her looking for her right now." Rosalie put a soothing hand on Emmett's shoulder as she made him sit down again.

"We need to find her before she gets into any more trouble." Carlisle said taking the role as coven leader and father. "Now before we go running around like headless chickens let's think about where she might have gone."

"Well before she attacked Victoria she said she had people she needed to say good-bye too. Do you think she might have gone back to Forks? Or maybe she went to see her mother?" Esme explained to us.

"Let's split up half of us go to Forks the other half go to find Renée." Carlisle suggested. **(N/A idk where Renée lives)**

We then split into groups. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett would go to see Renée and Alice, Jasper and, I would go to Forks. Who ever found her would immediately call the other group to inform them

And with that we all ran as fast as we could -not caring if humans saw us- to the airport and then to find Bella.


	6. barley missing

since I'm updating again tonight i might not update tomorrow. thank you all for your reviews they were very nice except for one but whatever i don't care. again i ask if you know of any good song tell me what they are my bro's girlfriend will kill me if i don't have good music when the party comes up. so enjoy.

I own nothing

* * *

Previously:

_And with that we all ran as fast as we could -not caring if humans saw us- to the airport and then to find Bella._

We all got plain tickets and said a quick good-bye as we went our separate ways.

I was starting to grow anxious as I waited to loud the plain. Jasper was sending me waves of calmness **(N/A is this a word?)** I gave him a weak grin to show my thanks to him he nodded once at me.

The lady came on over the intercom and announced that they were now boarding the first class section. I stood up and walked with Alice and Jasper to the ticket stand and gave the stewardess my ticket.

After the wait to board the plain the flight went by quickly and with out any incidents. As soon as the door to the terminal was opened we quickly got off. Heading to the garage where we would walk until we were far enough away from the humans then we would run the rest of the way to Charlie's house.

When we got there Alice rang his door bell. We could smell that he was home and there was some one else with him.

He opened the door and I resisted the urge to cover my nose. He was wearing his police uniform and he looked and smelt like he hadn't showered in weeks. His beard was also unshaven and wild. He looked like a mess.

"What do _you_ want?" he hissed only looking at me.

"We came to see Bella. Is she here?" Alice saved me from answering this man that looked like he wanted nothing more then to kill me right here, right now.

"No she's been missing for two weeks." He said turning his anger towards Alice.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to her like that, _Sir_." Jasper hissed at Charlie with as much anger he had shown us.

"My daughter is missing I can talk to you how ever I feel like. Now if you do not get off my property now I'll friken put you in jail." Jasper was about to say something but Alice beat him to it.

"Thank you Charlie it was nice to see you ii hope you find your daughter soon." She then turned around grabbed Jasper's arm and dragged him down the rode. I followed silently. I could Charlie slam the door then start to yell something at the poor person that was inside with him.

My phone started to ring and I hurriedly answered it. "Is she there?"

"No but she was. We just missed her. She had come to say good-bye to Renée and borrow some clothes and money. Were getting off the plane right now meet us at the house." There where murmurs in the background. "Esme says to be careful with what you say to Bella if you see her and not to touch her. Renée told us she freaked when she tried to hug her."

"Okay well we'll see you at the house then." I hung up and looked at Alice and Jasper who had also herd the conversation and without a word we walked to our old house.


	7. sorry not a chapter but please read

Previously:

Sorry guy's I did have the next chapter written but I then accidently deleted it and on top of that I've been out of town for a while with out internet connection. Again I'm sorry and will have the next chapter up by tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry guy's I'm having major writers block

Sorry guy's I'm having major writers block. I'll defiantly get the chapter up tomorrow I promise.


	9. still not a chapter

okay I'm really really sorry but I went to a movie today so I didn't have time to write the next chapter but I'm writing it right now so I'll have it up but the latest noon tomorrow

okay I'm really really sorry but I went to a movie today so I didn't have time to write the next chapter but I'm writing it right now so I'll have it up but the latest noon tomorrow. And this time I really mean it I will have it updated but tomorrow I promise and if I don't I'll cut of my pinky.


	10. and she walked away

"_Okay well we'll see you at the house then." I hung up and looked at Alice and Jasper who had also herd the conversation and without a word we walked to our old house._

We got closer to the house and I had a feeling something important was going to happen. I look over at Alice and Jasper.

They were holding hands and I felt a pang of jealously at how happy they were but soon got over it knowing that the pain I was felling was my fault.

We were walking down the long driveway that lead to the house and I could hear music playing from the houses surround sound. As we got closer I could hear that the song was Last Song by Edward Bear.

_Well the others must be here. _Alice thought as she to herd the music

_I can't feel anyone's emotions coming from the house._ Jasper thought confused.

We kept walking up to the house as the song continued…….

Did you know I go to sleep and  
Leave the lights on  
Hoping you'd come by and know  
That I was home and still awake  
But two years go by and still  
My light's on  
This is hard for me to say  
But it is all that I can take

It kind of reminded me of Bella and how she had kept the window opened to her room and how I had snuck through it so I could spend the night with her. Did she leave it open after I left to wondering if I would come back.

It's the last song I'll ever write for you  
It's the last time that I'll tell you  
Just how much I really care  
This is the last song I'll ever sing for you  
You'll come looking for the light  
And it won't be there  
But I love you  
Oh yes I do  
Yes I do

We got to the front house and although none of our gifts had told us someone was in the house the door was opened and the music was still playing.

All the times that I spent waiting  
Wondering where you are  
Always knew the time would come  
When I would start to wonder why  
Now the time is here  
I don't know where you are  
So I'll write you one more song  
But it's the last time that I'll ever try  
It's the last song I'll ever write for you  
It's the last time that I'll tell you  
Just how much I really care  
This is the last song I'll ever sing for you  
You'll come looking for the light  
And it won't be there  
But I love you

Oh yes I do  
Yes I do  
It's the last song I'll ever write for you  
It's the last song I'll ever write for you  
It's the last song I'll ever write for you  
It's the last song I'll ever write for you

The song died out and we cautiously pushed the door opened all the way. We stepped in as another more modern song came on. We kept walking until we could smell another one of our kind in the house. They were upstairs.

I will remember you lyrics  
I will remember you  
will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one

We walked up the stairs and followed the smell to my room. I inhaled softly and quietly the smell was of freesia and lavender. It reminded me of Bella but she smelt like strawberries not lavender.

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard  
But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

We slowly opened the door to my room and to our relief it didn't squeak.

_Who the hell could be in our house? Edward probably knows. He's lucky he's a mind reader. This person is either blocking the emotions or doesn't have any. That's a really sad and scared thought though this person must have been through a lot if the don't want to feel there emotions………… _jaspers thought droned on and on about what the person must have went through and how he should go about bringing there emotions out again. I didn't even want to think about what Alice must have been thinking. **(a/n that sounded kinda funny)**

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

I stuck my had in the room and barely suppressed a gasp at what I saw. It was Bella looking even more beautiful than she did as a human. Now that she was changed her curves were more filled out. I examined her from head to toe, my eyes traveling her she didn't have shoes on and she was wearing very small jean short shorts -which I assumed were Renee's- she also had on a light pink tank top that accented her full curves and small waist. She was skinny but it didn't look unhealthy she actually looked like Alice.

I trailed my eyes up to her face she had full, pink, un-chapped lips, deep red hair that was set in soft waves around her head and when the light hit it just right it looked like blood was pooled around her head in a halo form, I took in her eyes and they shocked me the most. They were almond shaped and framed in thick, long lashes and were the red that human eating vampires eyes were. I knew that they were that color as a side affect of her being a new born but they still didn't subtract any of her beauty away. It was then that I realized she was singing along to the song she sounded so sad it was heart breaking -no angel should sound that sad.

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories

As the song ended she closed her eyes and slowly sat up off the floor that she had covered in tick plush blankets. Her hair had grown to it now reached just below her mid-back when she was lying down I hadn't noticed. She put her face in her hands and let out a soft sigh.

It was then that Alice moved from the door and started to walk over to Bella. As soon as she took one step Bella's head snapped up and Alice went flying right between Jasper. She landed agents the wall with an 'unf' she stood up leaving a dent in the wall. Jasper and I just stared at her in shock as she dusted herself of.

We all turn to look at Bella who was now in a fighting crouch glaring at Alice.

"Bella? It me, Alice! We're friends. Remember?" she just continued to glare at Alice.

"I remember you." She hissed out still in a crouch. I say Jasper out of the corner of my eye take a menacing step towards Bella. She snapped her head in Jaspers direction and Jasper immediately froze. "I also remember that we are not friends any more."

Alice looked like she would be crying if she could. I was too shocked to do anything. Slowly she stood up and walked right past me as if I didn't exist right to Alice.

"Why?" she asked softly.

"Why what?" Alice dry sobbed back.

"Why did you leave me without at least saying goodbye? I thought we were best friends; sisters even! I guess I was wrong." Bella just shock her head sadly.

"We are like sisters! I love you so much! I wanted sooooo bad to say goodbye to you but us leaving was so sudden I didn't get a chance. I was going to call you but then you suddenly disappeared!" she was crying even louder now. Jasper was still frozen I place.

"I really wish we could go back to the way things were. I forgave you all for leaving once I don't plan to do it again. You all will just leave again." She started to walk past Alice and I finally came out of my shock.

"Bella…………" I whispered but I know she heard because she froze. Suddenly Jasper un-froze and fell to the ground. Slowly she turned around and glared at me. If look could kill I swear to god I would be dead were I stood.

"What could you possibly want from me." The way she spoke in that cold, hard tone sent shivers down my spine.

"Bella I'm so sorry I………" I never finished my sentence because someone tackled Bella to the ground. It was Emmett, she struggled to get lose and jasper walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She immediately stopped struggling and went limp.

Slowly Emmett stood up with Bella in his arms. "Let me go!" she protested weakly.

"Bella you need to calm down." Carlisle said walking up to Bella his hand in Esme's. Bella looked at them and then to me she looked back at Alice behind Emmett and at Rosalie then to Jasper, last she looked up at Emmett and then she smirked. It wasn't a happy smirk.

"so the gang's back together again how cute. I wish I could stick around a little longer but I have a few more people I need to go talk to so if you'll just put me down Emmett………" There was a pause and Emmett shook his head.

"Not a chance squirt." Bella smiled up at him. It was the sweetest smile I had ever seen and it also was the most un-nerving thing I had ever seen.

"What a shame." She shook her head sadly. "Well that leaves me in quiet a pickle then. I hope you can all forgive me for what I'm about to do." She spoke in sarcastic sadness.

We all looked at her confused and Esme was about to ask her what she meant when the was a huge shock that radiated off of Bella it sent us all to the ground an paralyzed us there.

I painfully lifted my head to see Bella walking over to Alice. She looked up at her with a shocked expression on her face.

"I'm sorry but this time it will be me that leaved you weak and defenseless." She smiled an evil smile over to me then looked back at Alice and a sad expression crossed her face. And she sighed "But I don't want to put this family through what I've been through. I'm not that mean."

I looked around at my family and then back at Bella as she got up and walked over to Rosalie after giving Alice a kiss on the cheek. "would you like to come with me? Just you and Emmett though. We won't be gone for to long and it will give us a chance to connect and maybe start to get along. After I'm done with the things I have to do we can all come back and I can try and forgive you all." She looked pointedly at me then back at Rosalie and flicked her wrist.

"I'll go with you if everyone agrees." Bella sighed again and flicked her wrist at all of us.

"So what do y'all say?" She waited patiently for us to answer her.

There was a course of okay's sure's and why not's from my family. I didn't say anytime and Bella look at me.

"If I say yes do you promise you will come back." She stood up and walked over to me once she got there she crouched by my head.

"You didn't make me any promises when you left me why should I do so for you." She said in a sugar sweet tone. I didn't buy it.

"Please Bells." She glared at me for a few minutes but it felt like hours. Then all of a sudden she smiled.

"Yah of course I'll come back." She kept on smiling and I felt I was missing something.

"Then sure I agree." She stood up and started for the stairs and walked down the. After a few second she came back up.

"My bad I almost forgot you guys." She flicked her wrist again and Rosalie and Emmett stood up. She started to walk down the stairs again but before we couldn't see her again she turn around. "The affects will wear of in a couple of hours or so that how long it took for the other vamps I saw to recover so just hang tight. I'll miss you Alice and Esme." She waved at us as she walked down the stair again Rosalie and Emmett behind her.

I sat there for the next few hour and as I started to move again I realized how mush pain she must have gone through when we had left her. Twice. And I vowed that the next time I saw her I would grab her and never let go. Now all I had to do was wait for her to come back and create a plan.


	11. Chapter 11

sorry to all the people that read this story but there won't be any more chapters. the reason i didn't undate for so long was because i lost my best friend. it's been some time since she passed away but i still don't want to write anymore. i'm sorry. i know not many people have read my stories but to those that have and waited so long for the next chapter i felt i should give you an explination. i truly am sorry but i just can't. 


End file.
